It's Not Truly Goodbye
by JustAnotherBlondeWriter
Summary: Hitsugaya and Karin have been together for a long time, but with Karin's age dwindling, they must let their life together come to an end, so that their next one can begin. Hitsukarin. One-Shot


He sat with her as she spoke, her voice fading with every word. It was hard to watch the way her body struggled to breath, even though she smiled through the pain. "Karin," he said softly, pulling her hand to his chest and sighing. "It's almost time." His teal eyes searched her midnight black ones. They seemed almost desperate, "Please, tell me there is nothing that will hold you to this world."

A soft laugh escaped her dry and cracking lips, "Toshiro, I am fine." While her words were meant to be reassuring, they only made the man's brows knit together in concern. "There is nothing holding me here. Why would there be, when I am going to see you afterwards?" She asked with a smile.

Her words caused only a small smile to break onto his face and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you."

"Even though I'm a wrinkled corpse and you look like my grandson?" She asked, a twinkle in her dark eyes as she laughed.

Rolling his eyes, he grumbled, "Don't say that. It sounds weird." It was true though. While Karin had grown old with age, Hitsugaya had just barely started looking like he was in his mid-twenties. He stood almost six foot now, with his snow-white hair still spiked, though much shorted. Not only that, but his shoulders were wider, his jaw stronger. He had the look of a man.

Karin, on the other hand, and lost the black hair many years ago, now replaced with a gray. She kept it short, just barely brushing her shoulders. The Captain never cared though and he was very often seen in the World of the Living, visiting the woman he'd falling in love with. People asked her constantly who he was, or when she'd had children, but she'd only laugh and leave them even more curious than they had been before.

"I love you, too," she finally returned, her smile still in place. "I can't wait to start the next life with you." For a moment, her brows went together in worry. "You'll be there, right?"

Reaching out to push back a lock of gray hair, he nodded, "You know I will be."

They sat together in silence, enjoying the simplicity of the other's presence. Their relationship had started when Karin turned sixteen, much to Ichigo's disapproval. Rukia, however, was the one to calm him down and tell him that it would be alright. It had been hard on Karin at first, always unsure of whether or not he'd return. But he always did, usually with a sarcastic comment about her always following him around that would earn him a snort and a rebuttal about how he only wished it was _her_ following _him_ around. While he never agreed to the accusation, he knew it was true.

The 10th Squad's Captain would patrol the town constantly, if only to catch another glance at the dark headed Kurosaki. She called him out on it a few times, especially when she could sense him on their roof. He'd only scoff at her and tell her that her house was positioned in the best spot to search for Hollows. This would leave to an argument that always ended with him in her room, gently whispering goodnight as she muttered a half hearted insult.

There was also, of course, the fact that they were in a continuous battle of who was the better soccer player. They had tournaments every time he was in town. He won the most in the beginning, but she made sure to practice when he was away. After a while, he started to let her win. If she noticed, she never said anything.

He'd always go to her house first when he came back, but it was rare that she was there. Her usual place was with Grandma Haru, until the old woman passed. Then, he started finding her in the graveyard. But she was always smiling when they were reunited.

She could tell the moment it was going to happen, and she wasn't surprised in the least. At eighty-five, she was ready to move into the next life. It was hard playing soccer at this age, anyway. Karin took a deep breath, her eyes widening for a moment and with her last breath, she told him, "I'll see you soon." With that, she passed.

Closing her eyelids, Histugaya pressed his hands to his knees and pushed himself to his feet. His eyes took in her body and he gave a smile. In a moment, he left her house and back to the Soul Society.

It didn't take him long to find her as he pushed through the crowds of soul's that littered the city's street. She stood there, her eyes taking in everything as she looked around, as if searching for someone. He couldn't help but watch her for a moment. Karin was at the age of twenty-two, when she'd kept her hair a bit longer so that she could pull it back into a ponytail. Her back was straight and she stood with pride.

Turning, she caught sight of the man with white hair. His arms were crossed over his chest as he smiled at her, an eyebrow cocked as if wondering what had taken her so long. "Don't give me that look," she said as they walked towards each other.

"Idiot, I wasn't giving you a look." His voice was teasing. They'd had this planned for years and he took her head and lead her towards the Soul Society. Karin had a lot to learn if she was going to become a Soul Reaper.


End file.
